Divida et impera
by Darth-Father-in-law
Summary: It's been a year from Revenge of the Sith. Vader and the Emperor visit one of the Super Star Destroyers.


**Divida et impera **

_Underlined, italic text is Vader's thoughts_  
**Boldtext is Emperor's thoughts**  
_**Bold, italic text is Tarkin's thoughts  
**Just italic text is Anakin's thoughts!_

--------------------------------------------------

The storm troopers' blasters pointed to the ceiling. They walked stiffly in their armors, junctures creaking, and boots clattering in the cast-iron floor. They were of course guarding someone; there was never knowledge what was going to happen. Someone could attack from the shadows, and threaten their sacred leader.  
In the top of the group was walking that leader. He was the most powerful and influential man in the galaxy - the supremacy was only his, and no one had courage to even try and take it from him. If someone would have, the Empire would be just a myth – and the Jedi would be alive.

Emperor Palpatine, the feared and valued dictator, was wearing a dark cloak and a hood, put deeply to cover his deformed features. He had the reason to hide them – somewhat a year ago he had suffered bad injuries in a battle against a Jedi. His face was full of scars, pierced deeply to his pale, wrinkled face. Well, he hadn't been a handsome man before, but now he was extremely far from that. His sickly yellow eyes were glowing in the light inside his hood. Those were Sith eyes, yet no one knew that he was a Sith. Or did someone…?

Behind the Emperor walked a man – or, someone would say an artificial man – whose pitch-black cloak was whirling in the stream of air, reflecting the mysterious, dark aura he owned. His form was completely black; he had black armor, black gloves, black boots and black helmet. And despite of his black appearance, everyone had to admit that he was quite impressive sight. He was taller than anyone else in the Empire, and his cold, chilling breathing was already known in the whole galaxy. The people whispered that he was really a human, who had only injured himself badly. Some believed that he was a droid - and the Emperor laughed at that rumor. The Emperor knew that he was human. Or at least...he had once been.

The artificial breathing that the mysterious man owned made some of the imperial officers to take few steps backwards, and think twice their next deeds. That man was feared, no doubt, but no one really knew who he was. If anyone dared to look him straight to the eyes, he could only see a distant flash – in good days that flash was blue, and in bad days it was yellow. And people feared him because they didn't know who he was. People fear things they don't know.

He was like a ghost: he was everywhere, but still nowhere; he killed people without mercy – like he wouldn't have a conscience. He was…unreal. Something that the people had for centuries feared – in their nightmares.

But that man was real.

That man was Darth Vader, the newly- made Dark Lord of the Sith.

He was looking out from the extensive window of Super Star Destroyer III. Dreamingly he stared at the thousands stars in the endless, black space. Some of them shone differently than the others: those were planets or their moons.

The destroyer wasn't now far from Coruscant; he could see the galaxy's capital planet far ahead.  
He could also notice Alderaan's snowcapped mountains, Dantooine's beautiful moorlands, and the sparkly lakes of Naboo...

Naboo.

_It's already a year from Padmé's death. I still can't find a way to forget._

_She was just a traitor! You wouldn't even need her here. She always underestimated you._

_No! She loved me more than anything else! She never betrayed me! _

_You are just blinded by your stupidity. I saved you from the ashes. Don't tread on me._

_You killed her! You did it! I can't stop hating you..._

Vader broke his thoughts, as he saw Emperor and storm troopers marching to the congress room.

The room was wide, simple and morbidly clean. The walls, ceiling and floor were polished, and now reflecting their forms. The massive table was situated to the middle of the room. At least a dozen of Imperial Officers were now standing and greeting the comers. Or at least they were greeting the Emperor.

"Your highness, we are honored by your presence. We are more than glad to have you here in our small gathering." The speaker was some ignorable General, who obviously tried to please his leader and get some praise of his politeness.

**Stop flattering me, you slimy submissive.**

Emperor raised his eyebrows under his hood, in motion of slight interest.

"What is the matter now, General?"

The groveling officer looked Emperor, lower lip trembling. Vader smiled inside of his helmet.  
"Your highness…just some military issues, I don't know are you involved with these things. Since..."

The General paused, as he was hesitating the coming sentence.

**Am I involved? Watch out what you say, General.**

The General decided to be silent. That was probably a favor to all of them. Emperor directed his glance to the shuddering man, and pierced to his grey eyes.

"Since I am the one interested in politics, Lord Vader maybe could be the one to discuss military things."  
A smirk spread to his malformed face, as he motioned Vader to step closer him.

Again Vader's breathing made the people in the room anxious.

_No..._

_Look, he wants only good to you. He is on our side._

"Are you sure he can handle this?" Some old, bearded officer asked. He was quite wary about his words. And he had his reasons.

Some younger, red-haired Lieutenant spoke with loud voice - just like he would own the whole universe.

"I disagree with you, your highness. Governor Tarkin...?" He directed his deep glance to someone, but no one said a word.

"I think he's too inexperienced for this matter." Some Admiral said, trembling like a small leaf, which wind would soon take away and crush against the window.

"Governor Tarkin?" The red-haired peacock yelled.

No answer.

General seemed to collect all of his courage, but his voice sounded still hilarious. Vader almost laughed under his mask.

"And who is he, nevertheless? Is he…somehow disturbing you?" He pointed his bony finger towards Vader. Everyone was now looking at him.

_Disturbing? How can he say that to me!_

_No…Don't do anything. _

"I don't think so, General." First time they heard Vader's voice in that room. The timid Admiral looked like he would run under the huge table. General tried to pull himself together.

One encouraging smile from his Master, and Vader was again doing things against his own will.

He extended his other glove- covered hand, which had just year ago been flesh, but what was now cold metal, just like his all other limbs.

The General started to gasp desperately for air, as invisible hand grasped him. He looked Vader imploringly, almost pleading that he would release him. All other officer's looked him terrified, but there was nothing to do.

_Why am I doing this? I don't hate that man. I hate Emperor._

_He is the one who keeps us alive, he made everything to us. He is the liberator._

_He was my doom._

"I think he's disturbing you." Emperor hissed, having a malicious smile in his face.

Vader felt like he would vomit in any moment. Violence and terror seemed to be the answer in their Empire. No excuses or peaceful negotiations. Only blood. Just break everything and rule your society with pride.

He was shivering. And his mind was playing tricks with him.  
He could see General's broad form changing to a soft, beautiful form of a pregnant woman with dark brown hair, chocolate eyes... she was choking...

Vader released his grip, and let General to fall off from his chair. He was alive, but barely breathing.

Vader watched his own, mechanical hand. It was trembling.

All officers stood in their places, petrified. In addition to Vader's breathing, General's cough was the only voice that was heard.

The storm troopers, who were guarding in their given positions, now moved to the sliding door. Emperor had motioned them to come away.  
His face was neutral, but inside he was foaming.

"From now on you should remember this, dear officers: I AM THE ABSOLUTE LEADER OF THIS EMPIRE! You have no authority to do anything against my will! Lord Vader matters with all things I want him to do – not what you want him to do. He is the only one I trust here."

His serious, loud voice changed suddenly. He flashed them an affectedly gentle smile.

"Please, continue your lovely conversation."

The door slid shut. It was just a small breeze and they were gone. The Emperor and Lord Vader had showed what the pecking order was in the Empire.

The Imperial Officers were silent; no one dared to say a word.

The shivering Admiral held his breath, as the coughing General fainted.

Just few moments had passed. Emperor was talking with the captain of his ship, and Vader was again looking out of the window.  
They hadn't said a word to each other.

"Prepare the ship for leave, Captain."

The young human captain was eager to do anything what his chief wanted, but now he was stunned.

"But your highness…you just came here few moments ago."

Emperor sighed nervously.

"Just do it. I have got enough from this Super Star Destroyer."

He took a glance at Vader. Vader could feel his loathsome staring, but he tried to ignore it.

"Lord Vader?"

Vader startled, but to his own luck, no one saw that. The voice he heard from behind was totally unfamiliar.  
He turned slowly, and saw a man, somewhat young, but many years older than him. His face was angulated, somehow unnatural. He was like a doll, whose face was whittled with axe. His hair was dark, and he had aquiline nose. Vader had never seen so sharp nose before.  
His eyes shone with pure ambition.

"I'm Governor Tarkin. Perhaps you saw me in the congress room."

_Perhaps not. _

He had never seen that man before. Or...did he?

Yes! In his first real appearing, when he had watched the construction of the Death Star…  
That man had been there, when he was still walking stiffly and painfully. Luckily he had learned to walk better during the year.

"Did you have something to tell me, Tarkin?"

Vader turned again to look at the endless space. He noticed that they were far away from Coruscant. The frame of Death Star appeared now ahead.

Tarkin wasn't afraid of him, for some reason. He wasn't even arrogant.

"I just wanted to say that you get all of my respect and support, Lord Vader. Some of the Imperial officer's seem to be jealous of your high status."

_That's just rubbish. Why would he be on your side? Why would anyone be on your side?_

_Shut up...you just can't stand that someone likes me._

"And you are not, Governor Tarkin?"

Tarkin hawked loudly, but not because lack of words.

"I have no reason. You have worked for your great advantages."

Well, that was the truth. The deeds he had done were so cruel and inexcusable, that he was expecting good reward.

_**The Emperor has made it clear...Jedi Skywalker.** _

Tarkin glanced at Emperor, who was still speaking with the captain. He lowered his voice. Only Vader could hear it now. That was of course a good thing.

"I know who you were, Lord Vader. I know about your former life."

Vader could feel his heart beating faster. He hadn't notice it before; he had a heart that still was beating. Since his breathing, digestion and circulation was artificial, his heart was beating.  
Wait – that was impossible. There was something artificial in his heart also. His circulation and heart was connected.

Maybe he was just dreaming that his heart would still be unbroken.

_And do you know that I lost my wife? Do you know that I was forced to kill her? _

And our baby...I was becoming a father, Tarkin. My baby didn't even saw the daylight. She was never born.

_She?_

"How..." Vader turned to look at Tarkin, but he saw no one. There was only a hollow, dark shadow in a polished floor. His own shadow.

He saw Tarkin speeding in the long corridor. He walked alone, and he wasn't going back to the congress room.

Vader blinked under is mask. Someone was respecting him. What a strange feeling it was.

"Lord Vader...shall we leave now?"

Emperor was standing right next to him, and he hadn't even noticed. He motioned him to follow him and the troopers.

_So this is my life now._

_Go away from my life. I don't need you anymore._

_Maybe you don't. But I will return. When the time is right… _

His former self's voice faded away, like falling into a fathomless abyss. That voice gave Vader shivers: somehow he feared - somehow even hoped - that it was right. He tried to enjoy the feeling of true freedom, the feeling of autocracy, but he could still feel the bonds enchaining him. The bonds of betrayal.

_Maybe it would be better with him._

_No! I don't need that fool._

When his eyes flashed yellow again, he felt more sick than victorious. Though his plan was clear – he was going to take his place and get the respect that he deserved, break everything that came to his way – he felt desolate.

Vader followed his Master faithfully. Wherever Emperor would lead him, he would follow. He had done it year ago – why wouldn't he do it now? He had no choices anymore.

"Wasn't that wonderful to see how the pitiful General gasped for air in your iron grip?"

_It was terrible. _

**You are my masterpiece, Vader. You are the wrath of this galaxy. I will show you your place, and you will take it – in time.**

The Emperor let out a malevolent laugh that echoed frightfully in the steely walls. Vader was quiet.

He swore to himself that he would never laugh.


End file.
